Aaron and Emily: Snake Eyes
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Watch Mrs. Hotchner spend time with her three beautiful children while the team's away. And look at that, Dave's in trouble. Again. HP JRo MG ReA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here kiddos with the next A&E. My gods, this is the second day I'd forgotten all about writing this. I am so sorry it's late. Now, the episode itself was beyond perfect, even with Morgan telling Garcia she had a good man in Kevin. I coulda hit him for that. But as they're already together in this, we don't need to worry about that. No, this story is going to be Mommy and her kids. So have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Beth, Mal and Rora.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily woke to the sound of Aurora's baby babble, Bethany's soft giggles and Jack's best big brother tone over the baby monitor. She smiled and listened as it appeared Jack was reading his sisters a story. He'd taken to distracting the girls if they woke before Emily did in the morning.

Looking at the clock and seeing she had an hour to get Jack to school, Emily pushed herself out of bed and went to the bathroom to shower, knowing the girls would be fine with their brother.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

In no time at all, Emily was showered, the kids were fed and the four were on their way to drop Jack at school.

"Mommy," Jack pipped up from his seat. "can we go see Daddy after school today?"

Emily looked in the mirror at her step-son. "Well I'll tell you what, Buddy. If Daddy and the team aren't away on a case then we most certainly can go see him. But if they are, then we'll meet them at the airport when they get home. Sound good?"

Jack grinned big. "Yeah!"

Emily smiled as she pulled up in front of the school. She always walked Jack into the school so while Jack entertained Bethany, Emily got Aurora's stroller out and got the two month old secure before having Jack and Bethany lead the way up the path to the front doors of the school where Jack's teacher and several others were greeting the kids.

"Mrs. Hotchner," Jack's teacher greeted her with a warm smile. "it's so good to see you again. Jack's been talking non-stop about his new sister."

Emily smiled and pulled the hood on the stroller back so the teachers could see Aurora. "He is definitely a wonderful big brother. Taught JJ and Dave's son and Spencer and Austin's daughter along with Bethany what they needed to know to take care of a baby and be good older siblings."

Jack grinned while holding Bethany. "I'm the oldest! It's my job to teach them!"

Emily ran a hand over Jack's hair. "That's right." she smiled at his teacher again. "Well, I have to take the girls to the doctor for appointments so I'll leave Jack in your capable hands and I will see you," she kissed Jack's head. "after school. Be good and have fun."

Jack set Bethany down on her feet and hugged Emily. "Kay Mommy. Love you."

"I love you too sweetie." Emily watched Jack skip into the school before nodding to the teachers and, taking Bethany's hand, steered the stroller with one hand back to the car.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily gently shushed Aurora as she walked back into the house with Bethany just ahead of her. Aurora had gotten two shots at her appointment and was not a happy baby. Bethany was looking at her sister with concern in her eyes. She wasn't used to Aurora crying so much and not seeing Emily calm her right away.

"Don't worry, Beth." Emily smiled at her oldest daughter. "Aurora just didn't like the shots she had to get."

Bethany screwed up her face. "Shots icky."

Emily laughed. "I know. Now, let's go lay you two down for your naps."

"Rora sleep with me?" Bethany asked hopefully.

Emily smiled. "If you promise to be really careful while sleeping, Aurora can most certainly sleep with you."

Bethany cheered and raced up the stairs, most likely to get her big girl bed ready for her little sister. Emily shook her head with a smile and continued shushing Aurora as she followed Bethany's footsteps.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave saw JJ glaring at him out of the corner of his eye. "What?"

JJ rolled her eyes and turned her glare out the window.

Morgan snorted. "Seriously? You're asking her what? You went in with no vest or gun. If you remember right, Emily ripped Hotch a new one for doing that."

Dave sputtered. "Totally different circumstances!"

"But still a completely stupid move." Aaron pointed out. "Even I know that and I pulled it the first time."

Dave glared at his best friend. "Not helping."

Aaron nodded. "I know because I have three kids and a wife to go home to and would like to do so in one piece."

Dave crossed his arms. "And I don't have family to go home to?"

"Part of it is mad at you," Reid point at JJ. "and the other is with his grandparents in Pennsylvania."

Dave gave Reid a look. "Thanks kid."

The plane landed and JJ was first off with Dave trailing behind her, pleading and praying he wasn't spending the night on the couch, or Aaron and Emily's couch. Morgan and Reid followed, laughing and making jokes at Dave's expense while Aaron was last, shaking his head while seeing what he had in his briefcase, wanting to head straight home instead of to the office first.

"Daddy!"

Aaron's head shot up as he got off the plane and a grin broke across his face as Jack and Bethany came darting across the tarmac. He dropped his stuff to the ground and knelt to catch his two eldest in his arms, smiling over their heads at Emily, who was trailing behind with Aurora snug against her shoulder.

"What are you guys doing here?" Aaron asked after kissing the kids and Emily in greeting. He had Bethany in his arms as Jack skipped between him and Emily.

Emily shrugged. "Jack wanted to visit you the day you guys left so I promised since we couldn't, we'd be here to greet you when you got home. Surprised?"

Aaron nodded. "Very much so." he shifted Bethany and grabbed his go bag while Jack already had his briefcase in hand. "Let's go home."

The five headed for the SUV.

"Why did JJ look ready to kill Dave?" Emily asked as they secured the kids.

Aaron laughed as he got behind the wheel. "I'll explain after the kids go to bed."

Emily cocked a brow with a smirk. "Oh a story the kids can't hear. I can't wait to find out what he did."

Aaron nodded with another laugh. "Let me put it this way, we may have a couch guest for a while."

Emily snorted. "Oh god,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave muttered to himself as he drove towards Aaron and Emily's house. He couldn't believe JJ hadn't even let him in the cabin.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Yeah, that ending was because Katie and I were beyond ready to hang Dave for going into the house like that. The least he could have done was tuck his gun into the back of his pants but NO! He had to pull what Aaron did TWO seasons ago! *shakes head* Either way, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
